disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Shere Khan
Shere Khan is a tiger from the Jungle Book world. Powers His main powers, those that make him a such dangerous antagonist, are his enormous physical strenght, his great intelligence which allow him to cook up various schemes — and in his later anthropomorphic incarnation, to become a rich businessman —, and his intimidating power given by the Friends (see below). He seems also able to move from his homeworld to the C.C.C. world, without any magic help, like other animals from the Jungle Book subworld. Biography and deals with the Friends Youth According to Jungle Cubs and its spin-off movie, Shere Khan was once a friendly tiger cub, and lived in the human world with young Baloo, Bagheera, Louie and Kaa. Despite already destined to become a predator, he was never a danger to the other species in the Jungle. However, as his wild animal instinct grew in him, he started chasing other animals, but his former niceness wasn't a good point for him (nobody was scared of him). Realising how dangerous he could be, the Friends gave him intimidation in exchange for whatever animals he killed. Kaa is exempt because he's a fellow client, but he's still intimidated by him purely because of Khan's strength. Losing his power Eventually, the Seeonee adopted Mowgli, a "man-cub": this prompted Shere Khan to go after him due to his hatred of humans for being able to attack tigers head-on, and for a bonus. When he lost to Mowgli in the first movie, the Friends abandoned him, which is why he's such a laughingstock in the sequel. But one reprieve to Chernabog later, and the vultures who were earlier laughing at him suddenly warn the new guy, Lucky, to keep quiet about Mowgli's location and go find fun somewhere else. Lucky found out the hard way that even though Shere Khan lost his intimidance, he still was dangerous. In the C.C.C. World However, after his second defeat, he decided to leave the human origin-world for the C.C.C. world . There, he started to win money, becoming a successful businessman in the city of Cape Suzette. This new home for him, in which there were plenty of souls to the friends, and in which there was no hero yet to stop him for comitting whatever evil deed, decided the Friends to take back contact with him. However, despite his efficacity, the Friends found that he had already failed two times and that he wasn't totally reliable; then, they only gave it back his intimidation feature, without telling him that in that universe he could also have had magic power since he was in a totally anthropomorphic animals world. To replace this missing power, Khan employed part of his fortune in scientific researches, leading his scientifics to build for him magic-like items (such as an lightnings-throwing jewel in Plunder and Lightning). However, Khan's back in business did not get unnoticed to the High Council, which sent Baloo (who was taskless since Mowgli was safe in his world) to Cape Suzette. Trivia *He hasn't either a Villain Song or a counterpart in the ''Kingdom Hearts '' Multiverse, while Scar does. However, Shere Khan has got the ability of changing quickly to an anthropomorphic tiger with 4-fingers hands, which Scar has never done. *He has several live-action counterparts: one from the Mowgli's Story world, the other from the Jungle Book (1994), who has since reformed, and most notably, his live action 2016 counterpart who is not with the Friends on the Other Side but with the Creeping Death. Category:Villains Category:Dark Masters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animals